Rythto RP
by Stars Above The Moon
Summary: (The result of me role playing with XxWolfRocksxX on deviantart. Let's just say things escalate quickly.)


Seto and Rythian laid in bed, both fast asleep with Rythian's arm around Seto's waist protectively. Suddenly there was a loud crash, and Rythian's eyes snapped open. Seto's eyes opened tiredly as Rythian sat up, reaching toward his nightstand and opening the drawer. He pulled out a sword, and Seto's eyes widen as he sat up quickly.

"R-Rythian?! W-What are you doing-?!"

"I heard someone in the kitchen downstairs. Stay here." Rythian whispered quickly, kissing Seto on the forehead before he disappeared out of the room.

The intruder hissed under her breath. Breaking in through the window was not the best idea. Shards of broken glass covered the floor with her on top of them. Surely she would be caught now, unless she was quick.

Rythian silently stalked down the stairs and toward the closed kitchen door, readying his magic and sword.

The glass was cutting deep into her skin, creating a small puddle of blood. The intruder slowly got up, trying not to injure herself further or risk getting caught. She looked around, realizing she was in a kitchen. She walked towards a large cabinet and crawled inside, quickly closing it. The cramped space did not help her injuries.

Rythian entered the kitchen, looking around sharply.

The creaking noises of a door made the girl's heart stop. She held her breath, not daring to breath. She knew one thing for sure. There is no going back.

Rythian's eyes land on the cabinet she had hidden herself in, staring at it for a few seconds before turning and leaving.

Whoever was there was surely gone now. She slowly crawled out of the cabinet, breathing a sigh of relief. She stood up a little too quickly, earning a wince of pain from her. Her silver eyes darted to the mess of broken glass she had left behind. It was easy to spot since it appeared to be glistening in the moonlight.

Couldn't hurt to clean it up right?

Rythian leaned against the wall next to the kitchen door silently, listening.

She looked down at the purple sweater she was wearing. A big red blotch was on the side. Well, no time to worry about that. Grabbing a dust pan she spotted in the corner, she started cleaning up the broken shards. The clinking sound of the glass sounded quite pleasant to her. She started to hum as threw out the glass. She a couple of paper towels and started cleaning up the small puddle of blood she left behind. Now that she thought about it, she was getting a little light headed.

Rythian raised an eyebrow as he heard the sounds.

The girl's humming slowly turn into singing.

"I'd rather walk then just waltz through forest..." she quietly sang as she finished cleaning up the blood. She could never stay in a bad mood for long. Remembering what she was doing here in the first place, she toke out a sapphire pendant. Her crescent moon pendant started to glow.

"If I were to pluck on your heartstrings would you strum on mine?" She sung louder and her smile was widening. The risk of getting caught completely slipped her mind.

Rythian suddenly grabbed his own head, gritting his teeth to hold in a cry of pain. He felt a lot of power, _a lot_ of power.

"Tonight I'm busting out..."

She put the sapphire pendant back in her pocket, but her pendant didn't stop glowing.

"...of this old haunted house"

Rythian gritted his teeth in pain.

She sensed someone right aside the kitchen door. She frowned slightly, but didn't stop singing.

"Heaven knows, I could really use a friend"

She untied her hair, letting the lapis colored locks of hair cascade down her shoulders. That's the last time she ties it up too tight. A bolt of pain made her abruptly stop singing. She needed a first aid kit. Maybe in the bathroom? She continued singing, the light of her pendant guiding her way.

"The bats flowed like traffic as they poured from the attic"

Rythian melted into the shadows before he could see her.

"I've been longing for..."

She walked up the stairs, peeking into a door. Only a closet.

"...daisies to push through the floor"

She stepped on a floorboard. Hearing the creak made her smile widen even more, she probably looked crazy. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"Rythian, is that you?"

Rythian froze as he heard Seto's voice, but he knew very well he wasn't talking to him.

She ignored the voice and stopped in front of the door it came from. She stared at it and sung the most important part of her song.

"And I wish that plant life would grow all around me,

So I won't feel dead anymore.

So I won't feel dead anymore."

Her pendant started to glow even brighter.

"Your spirit is sweet, so pull off your sheet,

And give me a ghost of a smile,

Show me your teeth, 'cause you're teddy beneath,

So just grin and bear it a while.

Just grin and bear it a while."

Step 1 is complete.

Seto froze, his breath catching in his throat as he stared at the door with wide eyes.

"I know you're there." She whispered to the door.

"Do you like my song? Let me sing some more."

She toke a step back, now clutching the sapphire pendant.

"I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest,

The trees keep the tempo and they sway in time,

Quartet of crickets chime in for the chorus,

If I were to pluck on your heartstrings would you strum on mine?"

Her hands started to glow bright yellow.

"Tonight I'm busting out

Of this old haunted house.

'Cause I'm sick of waiting for

All the spider webs to grow all around me.

'Cause I don't feel dead anymore.

And I'm not afraid anymore."

Seto began to tremble, Rythian looking down at the ground with wide eyes.

The singing stopped, but that was because she reached maximum power. With a flick of her wrist, the door flew of its hinges. Ok, maybe a little much power.

"Special Delivery!"

Seto screamed loudly, and that's what brought Rythian out of his state of shock.

She looked at the trembling sorcerer. Her smile melted into a frown. Was that too much? Well, what's done is done. Her wounds reopened and her side was dripping in blood. She probably looked terrifying. Her power levels were too strong for her to regain her sanity.

Rythian rushed up the stairs, tripping now and then, and toward his and Seto's room. The sorcerer was looking at her with wide eyes and a pale face, trembling heavily.

"You truly do have a sweet spirit."

She kneeled in front of the sorcerer, her smile returning.

"My name is Tsuki, what's yours?"

"S-S-Seto..." Seto whimpered fearfully, his trembling increasing.

"Well Seto, wanna play a game of find the sapphire? It's really fun, I used to play it all the time with my friend Kuromi."

The bright glow of her pendant was the only source of light in the room.

"S-Sure..." Seto whispered shakily.

"Well then..." She stood up. Tsuki could feel Seto's eyes glued to her.

"Before we start, do you have first aid kit? I really need one." She looked down at her bloodstained sweater. She pouted, this was her favorite sweater. No matter, she's going to have a lot of fun with Seto.

Seto shakily pointed to a nearby dresser.

She walked over to the dresser.

"Could you help me?" Her pendant stopped glowing, but she still had a certain look in her eye.

"Please?" Her tone of voice was way too calm.

Seto stood up shakily and shuffled toward her.

Tsuki remained silent as she watched the sorcerer. She needed him to trust her. But how? Oh, a spell might work.

Heavy footsteps could be heard in the hallway.

Rythian tried to be quiet, but he was too damn nervous. Seto glanced at the door hopefully as he heard the footsteps, getting the first aid kit from underneath the dresser.

He was getting closer she had perform the spell quickly. She whispered a quick spell in galactic, before Seto could notice.

**Should I continue this? The song is Plant Life by Owl City. **


End file.
